


Rhythm and Trust

by autumnlxve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Grounding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panic, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlxve/pseuds/autumnlxve
Summary: Jaemin figures it out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 24





	Rhythm and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> idk whether to call it dom/sub because there aren’t established roles and idk whether to call it kink either

The moment he reaches his precipice, Renjun’s back arches against the duvet. Tears spring to his eyes and he lets out a choked sob, fingers grabbing onto the sheets for purchase. Hot tears fall from him eyes, sliding past his temples and mingling with his sweat and yet it does not provide him any relief. Panic starts to rise in his chest and his fingernails find his forearms, digging into them, desperate to ground himself. He looks up at Jaemin, pleading.

Jaemin watches as Renjun writhes beneath him, as he himself freezes, unmoving. His mind runs a thousand miles per hour but his hands make no move. he watches the skin sink around Renjun’s fingernails, watches Renjun’s chest rise and fall in panicked breaths, watches as tears fall from the corners of Renjun’s eyes. He hears a whimper. 

He finally gets it.

He gently pulls Renjun’s arms from each other, observing the crescent-shaped indents then places them by his side. Renjun writhes and cries harder, shaking his head. 

Jaemin knows. He knows. 

Jaemin reaches out and places a hand on Renjun’s throat, his thumb on one side and his other four fingers on the opposite side. Renjun’s gaze changes. He places pressure, pushing down on both sides. Renjun lets out a sob before a shiver passes through his entire body.

And Jaemin can feel it. He can feel the light tremor of the slight body beneath his, he can feel Renjun’s breath on his arm as his breathing slows, he can feel Renjun’s heartbeat. Through the skin of his palm, the flesh, the muscle and the bone. 

A steady rhythm. 

He looks into the other’s cocoa brown eyes and all he sees is plain trust. So much trust that there’s nothing else. A blank gaze, glazed over. Trust.


End file.
